Maya Goryou
|-|Base= |-|Giant= Summary Maya Goryou is one of the members of the Kamisato Faction and a ghost girl obsessed with the internet. She specializes in information warfare and during combat performs aerial surveillance and long-range bombardment. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, likely 9-B with powers | At least 8-C Name: Maya Goryou Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Flight, Curse Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, and Immortality (Type 1, 7 & 8) | All prior abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, and Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level physically, likely Wall level with powers (Helped fight Class 6 Elements, combat members of the Kamisato faction are described as having enough firepower to single-handedly break open a bank vault) | At least Building level (As tall as a high-rise building, destroyed a small mountain's slope, can easily crush a large tour bus underneath her feet) Speed: Unknown, likely Subsonic flying speed (Can chase helicopters going at 300-400kph) | Subsonic (Can chase helicopters going at 300-400kph) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Building Class Durability: Unknown, lacks a physical body | At least Building level, lacks a physical body Stamina: Unknown, lacks a physical body so she's likely not bound by physical limitations. She's described as a perpetual-motion machine when she supports herself with her own smell. Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with powers Standard Equipment: Censers Intelligence: Above average, very skilled at information warfare manipulating the masses through rumors Weaknesses: Depends on her Censers to manifest and affect physical things | The smell supporting her body can be disrupted by other dense smells, thus disrupting her existence and causing her "body" to fall apart Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ghost Body: As a ghost, Maya lacks a physical body. Normally she's unable to be seen by other people and cannot physically interact with anything. However, Maya is followed by several Censers, small drones shaped like crane flies that emit imperceptible low-frequency waves and aromas while emitting pale phosphorescence like will-o’-the-wisps. The Censers work like an artificial mobile haunted location, allowing other people to see Maya and allowing her to physically interact with the world. Her Censers are shielded against microwaves. * Flight: As a ghost, Maya is capable of flight. * Curse: Maya claims to be able to use curses to attack her enemies. * Self-Support: Even if her Censers are destroyed, Maya is capable of producing her own scent using the food she has eaten while under their influence. She can turn her scent into the incense that supports her existence. Since her body is then supported by the same smell she is producing, she can use this endless cycle to become a perpetual motion machine, achieving an "invincible" status that would warrant building a shrine and worshiping her as a god. ** Shapeshifting: By altering the mix and distribution of her scent Maya is capable of changing her form, based on how the status of a ghost in a ghost story depends on how the story got started and where it came from, so a harmless wandering ghost can turn into a spirit that shakes an entire nation. She showed the ability to transform into a giant version of herself, as tall as a high-rise building; and into a flying will-o’-the-wisp several dozen meters across. Key: Base | Giant Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8